


Femmeslash February Drabbles: Rey/Karé Kun

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Femmeslash February Drabbles 2017 [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, First Crush, Hero Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: I'm out of my depth in an ocean of you: Rey has her first crush.





	

Rey has never seen a human being as beautiful as Karé Kun. 

(She actually asks Poe, quietly, early one morning over tea in the hangar, whether Karé _is_ human.

"Oh," Poe laughs, and claps her shoulder. "She's human."

That's almost more confusing.)

Karé looks like the Crackle after a flashflood, when the light hits just right and the entire horizon glosses over in gold, and the whole world smells fresh with promise and spinebarrel flowers bloom bright pink against the brown sand. She looks like R'iia, a goddess who could bring Rey to life as easily as take it away.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "I'm out of my depth in an ocean of you."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3295603.html)


End file.
